Peri
Peri (ピエリ, Pieri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation routes. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Minami Takahashi. In the English versions, she's voiced by E.G. Daily in Fire Emblem Fates, and by Cindy Robinson in Fire Emblem Heroes. Profile Peri is a daughter of a noble family in Nohr and a subordinate to Prince Xander. Her supports with Laslow reveal that prior to the events of Fates, her mother was killed by a servant who became obsessed with her. Despite the servant being executed by her father, she still thought that any servant in her house was her mother's murderer, and took to serial killing servants using mistakes as excuses. Even though her father was aware of this, he never said anything and she eventually left when the numbers began dwindling. One day, Peri participated in a nobles' fighting tournament and ultimately placed third. Among the spectators of the tournament was Xander. Impressed by her character from watching her fight, Xander immediately summoned Peri to become his retainer, an offer she accepted. It is claimed in their S-Support that Xander did this because he wanted her to be his wife. Birthright Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, assisting Xander in stopping the Avatar. In Chapter 26, Xander orders Peri and Laslow to stay in his room while he duels the Avatar alone. Concerned with his safety, the two disobey his orders, grab several soldiers and rush to Xander's aid, worrying him even more. Peri can be killed or spared in the ensuing fight; if she is spared, it is unknown what happens to her after the battle. Conquest Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, protecting the Avatar from Ryoma's attacks after he ambushes them at Palace Macrath. The two help the Avatar break through Hoshidan lines and accompany the Avatar, helping them settle the age old conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. Revelation Peri joins the Avatar's army in Chapter 17 after Xander decides to join the Avatar's army. Personality Peri has a peculiar personality, and, in the Japanese version, she often refers to herself in a third-person point of view ever since her mother died. She acts mostly like a spoiled child and has childish enthusiasm, especially in terms of causing bloodshed. She has sudden, if not sometimes random, impulses for killing people as a result of her mother's sudden murder when she was young and often comes off as scary to other people due to her immense bloodlust toward basically any living being that has angered her, even her allies. This is shown in her supports with Felicia, where Peri attempts to kill her because of her clumsiness. She also respects those that have good combat skills, as she is surprised by Felicia's defense and asks her to come to the mansion to train the servants there. Her desire to kill someone is usually because of her mother's death, although if she is unable to do so, will usually cry for prolonged periods of time. Peri is shown to have some knowledge that her behavior is wrong, claiming to Jakob, "Killing isn't fun when it's happening to me!", and also declares killing is her favorite past time that she can't just give up. Despite Peri's murderous actions, Silas claims that Xander is very partial to Peri, and prevents others from punishing her. At the end of the war, Peri seems to have calmed down better, when unmarried, her ending states that her cruelty faded, and if married, states that she eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. Peri cooks the best out of everyone else in the army primarily because she always cooked her own meal due to her fear of poisoned food. This is highlighted greatly in her supports with Kaze, where he comments on the complexity and deliciousness of her snacks. It is also shown that this comes from natural talent, as she tells him that she never had any formal training in cooking. She enjoys cooking with meat as she enjoys the blood that spews out when she cuts it (as a result of her battlefield bloodlust). It is shown in her supports with Kaden that she is afraid of bugs, usually killing them just because they "are in her way". The Boo Camp DLC also shows that she is afraid of mummies. Her birthday is December 24. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue= Sword - D Lance - C |Item=Steel Lance Iron Sword }} |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flames= Sword - D Lance - C |Item=Steel Lance Iron Sword Javelin }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 12 - Dark Reunion |-|Normal= Sword - D Lance - D |Item=Beast Killer }} |-|Hard= Sword - D Lance - D |Item=Beast Killer }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - D Lance - D |Item=Beast Killer }} Birthright Chapter 26 - Xander |-|Normal= Sword - B Lance - A Axe - B |Item=Brave Lance }} |-|Hard= Sword - B Lance - A Axe - B |Item=Brave Lance }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - A Axe - B |Item=Brave Lance }} Revelation Chapter 13 - A Lost Peace |-|Normal= Sword - E Lance - C |Item=Steel Lance Javelin }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Lance - C |Item=Steel Lance Javelin }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - B |Item=Steel Lance Javelin }} * In Guard Stance with Laslow Xenologue 2 - Beach Brawl |-|Normal= Sword - C Lance - B Axe - C |Item=Bottle Raider Axe Azura's Salve }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |65% |5% |40% |60% |50% |35% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |40% |65% |5% |40% |60% |50% |35% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Paladin |50% |70% |5% |40% |55% |40% |45% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Great Knight Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -2 | +2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Laslow * Odin * Xander * Benny * Keaton * Silas * Kaze * Arthur * Niles * Leo * Hinata (Revelation only) * Kaden (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia *Charlotte *Selena *Kagero (Revelation only) * Peri's child Overall Base Class Peri generally performs well as a mage-killer since she has relatively high strength, speed, and resistance growths to allow her to reliably rush or kill magic users without incurring devastating counter damage. However, as she suffers from mediocre HP growth, she cannot sustain prolonged magic attacks as well as low Defense growths, making her less durable against physical weapons compared to the other Cavaliers. In such cases, she can utilize her mobility to quickly retreat and recuperate. Her resistance may also allow her to serve as effective bait for magic users. Doing so may draw in enemy mages as set up for her allies to kill. Alternatively, she can simply draw them away as a distraction. Whenever she initiates a battle and claims a kill, her personal skill, Bloodthirst, grants her a 4-point boost to strength, magic, speed, and skill until the start of the next turn. This makes Peri sync well with Azura as her singing can allow her to use her Personal skill in an offensive manner, rather than utilizing it only for counterattacks. Alternatively, if the Dark Falcon is available, she can become a potent solo unit killer as she can kill enemies, refresh herself with Galeforce, and perform another turn of action without having to use Azura. It is worth noting that the Stats Bloodthirst increases are considered 'Rallied'; meaning that, for example, if Peri's Speed is boosted by Rally Speed, attacks and defeats an enemy, thus activating Bloodthirst, her Speed will not increase a second time. By the same token, if she activates Bloodthirst, Rally Speed would not boost her Speed a second time. Peri's base class line, Cavalier, is very useful for Peri because comes with the ability to use Armorslayers, Wyrmslayers, and Beastkillers, as well as a variety of other weapons to help secure her kills. Furthermore, Peri has a tendency to be inaccurate, so unlike some of the other Nohrian Units, keeping the Weapon Triangle Advantage in her favor benefits her greatly. When she joins the army, she comes equipped with two Cavalier skills: Elbow Room and Shelter. Elbow Room adds an additional 3 points of damage to combat damage output whenever the user is on a space with no terrain effects (e.g., plains). Shelter, on command, allows the user to pull an ally into a Guard Stance with him-/herself, with the user being the attacker and the ally being the supporter. In terms of shortcomings, Peri has mediocre growths in HP and defense. One of Peri's promotion options is the Paladin class. As a Paladin, Peri receives additional movement and a slight growth in resistance. She also gains access to the Defender and Aegis skills. Defender grants a 1-point boost to all of the user's stats (bar HP and movement) whenever s/he is in Guard Stance—a small but nice bonus to any of Peri's playstyles that can sync well with Shelter. Aegis is a defensive skill that, when activated, halves any damage based on magic, bows, shuriken, or ballistae; the activation rate is the user's skill stat value as a percentage. While this significantly augments Peri's ability to sustain magic hits, its activation is entirely dependent on Peri's skill stat value—which may be lackluster due to Peri's mediocre skill growth. Overall, the Paladin class offers the stat gains and skills to increases Peri's capabilities as a mage-killer or magic bait. Peri's second promotion option is the Great Knight class. In this class, Peri receives slight growths in HP, strength, and defense at the cost of slight reductions in speed and resistance. She also gains access to axes, which grants her effective control over the weapon triangle; this may help in Peri's clean-up capabilities as it grants her the hit/avoid bonuses she may need to effectively finish any enemy combatant. The Great Knight class provides access to Luna and Armored Blow. Luna is an offensive skill that, when activated, halves the enemy's defenses whenever the user attacks; the activation rate is the user's skill stat value as a percentage. While this skill augments Peri's offensive prowess, its activation is entirely dependent on Peri's skill stat value—which, again, may or may not be wanting. Armored Blow reduces incoming physical damage by 10 points whenever the user initiates an attack. Given Peri's mediocre defense growths, this sizable bonus permits Peri the ability to safely battle physical attackers without incurring great counter damage at a greater frequency. This promotion pathway improves on Peri's ability to serve as clean-up without compromising much of her ability to tank magic attacks. Secondary Class Peri's secondary class set is the Dark Mage class set. Peri's very poor base magic growth will likely prevent her from performing at even subpar standards for a spell caster. Regardless, the class set offers an interesting set of skills for expanding Peri's role as an anti-mage or clean-up. The Dark Mage offers two skills: Heartseeker and Malefic Aura. Heartseeker reduces the avoid rate of adjacent enemies by 20, which can be useful for Peri's offensive playstyles as it boosts Peri's chance of hitting her enemies, especially considering her low Skill. Enemies within two spaces of Malefic Aura holders will incur 2 additional damage from any magic attack. This skill provides Peri an opportunity to slightly support allied magic users. The Dark Mage promotes into the Sorcerer and Dark Knight classes. The Sorcerer class offers two skills: Vengeance and Bowbreaker. Vengeance is an offensive skill that, when activated, adds half of accrued damage to the user's might in battle; the rate of activation is 1.5 times the user's skill stat as a percentage. Peri may seldom see an effective Vengeance play because of her mediocre HP; nonetheless, it has the potential to deal bonus damage during counterattacks or in a pinch. Bowbreaker increases hit rate and avoid rate by 50 points during any combat against a bow-user. This is a nice offensive and defensive skill against the plethora of bow-users in all three routes, and it slightly improves Peri's offensive playstyles in clean-up. Peri lacks the solid foundation to make an effective Sorcerer (without the help of stat-boosting items or very lucky level-ups), but the Sorcerer class provides skills that slightly aid in her offensive capabilities. Interestingly, the Dark Knight class may be a viable career class for Peri. It offers growths comparable to the Great Knight's growths, boasts great mobility, and retains the use of swords as a physical weapon. The class offers two skills: Seal Magic and Lifetaker. Seal Magic temporarily reduces the enemy's magic stat by 6 points after any combat with the user. This greatly augments Peri's capabilities to mage-kill or bait magic users; she can effectively debilitate any magic user that she cannot kill. Lifetaker restores 50% of the user's health when the user initiates combat with an enemy and claims a kill. When this is combined with Bloodthirst, Peri can effectively reward herself with revitalized energy and offensive boosts after any kill she claims. While Peri may not be able to practically utilize tomes due to her poor magic growths, the Dark Knight class plays up her offensive prowess and provides skills that greatly complement her playstyles. Quotes ''Fates'' :Peri/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Peri/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Peri - Childish Killer (殺戮本能 Satsuriku Honnō lit. Slaughtering Instinct) : After Xander was crowned, Peri was put in charge of Nohr's army. Her cruelty faded as she grew into a strong commander, but she never lost her childlike demeanor, even on the battlefield. ; Peri and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ;Peri and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Records of his wife end around the same time, as does a curious string of missing-persons cases. ;Peri and Kaden :Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ;Peri and Keaton :Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ;Peri and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Records of his wife end around the same time, as does a curious string of missing-persons cases. ; Peri and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Name is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * Etymology In Persian and Armenian mythology, the Peri (Persian: پری‎‎ pari) are exquisite, winged fairy-like spirits ranking between angels and evil spirits, which may reference her dual nature. Pieri is an Italian surname that originated from the Tuscan name Piero, which is a variant of the name Pietro. However, in Romanian, Pieri means "to die". Trivia * From the My Room models, Peri has heterochromia iridum. Her right eye, which is normally covered by her bangs, is green while her left eye is pink. Peri shares this condition with Idunn and Ranulf. * Peri was voted the 20th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Peri has a strong dislike of bugs and will kill them if she sees them. She likes butterflies, however. * Peri shares her English voice actress, E.G. Daily, with Hinoka and Selkie. * According to her profile, Peri's birthday is December 24, which is Christmas Eve. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters